dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Phantom vs Jenny XJ9
Danny Phantom vs Jenny XJ9 is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features the Daniel "Danny" Fenton from Danny Phantom vs Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot. Description Danny Phantom vs My Life as a Teenage Robot. Two of Nicktoons most iconic superheroes will fly by into a classic Ghost vs Machine brawl. Does Danny have what it take to take down the teenage robot, Or will Jenny send the Ghost Boy to the afterlife beyond the ghost zone. Who will win? Intro (Cue Brandon Yates - HeartShifter) Ringmaster appears and walk up the stage, Grabbing the microphone from the ceiling. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's NO RULES, NO RESEARCH, ONLY BLOODSHED! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to THE EXHIBITION!!! Ringmaster: Today we got 2 teenager from some kid shows, Weird I know but just roll with it. In this corner we have the kid who gone to the Phantom Zone and back, He kick the butts of ghosts from all over his home town, Give it up for the one known as Ghost Boy, DANNY PHANTOM!!! And in the other corner, We have the cybernetic superhero who stop aliens in time to get to the skate-park to do teenage girl stuff, The teenage waifu of many...who wrote this stuff? Give it up for JENNY XJ9!!! Quick Summery Ringmaster: Let us dive into the breakdown! Danny Phantom was once your normal teenage boy born in a family of ghost hunter, SPOOKY! After one sudden occurrence during a fail experiment, Danny Phantom would be infected with a new ghostly gene that would grant him to become a ghost at will. He can fly high, Turn invisible, Fire Ghost Ray of many form and even form a shield around him for protection. He use all this to fight any ghost in the Ghost Zone, Both Big and Small and sometime really bizzard and dumb, But other time extremely ruthless. But don't think XJ9 is gonna be taken down so easily, She is more then just a normal robotic girl. Built by the genius mind of Dr. Nora Wakeman, XJ9 was created to be a powerful crime-fighting superhero. Giving her Superhuman Strength, Speed, Hearing, Sight, She got it all, Including a large line of weapons to pull. She got rocket boot to fly with, robotic arms that can shapeshift into a laser gun, razor blades, spike fist, a shield, a dangerous hammer and so much more. She fought many form of outer threats like an Alien Biker Gang, A Robotic Queen and even a knight and a Giant Eyeball! But will it be enough against Ghost Boy in the battlefield, Let's find out in THE EXHIBITION!!! FIGHT! (At the town of Amity Park) (Cue Noisestorm - Barracuda) XJ9 can be seen flying in the air. Speaking with Dr. Wakeman in a speaker phone. Jenny XJ9: Mon, May I ask why are you sending me over to this town again? Dr. Wakeman on Speaker: Because there been report of paranormal activity going on in this town, Ghost running a muck and I need some samples to ensure that we don't get any hunting activity in our neighborhood. Jenny XJ9: Didn't you just upgraded me with Anti-Ghost Weaponry. Dr. Wakeman: Not the whole house, You want that power-sucking vampire to come after us again. Jenny XJ9: Don't remind me. As XJ9 hang up, She notice one of the ghost capturing another ghost. Danny Phantom: Perfect, Another one bite the dust. XJ9 quickly blast a fast one at Danny, Who quickly dodge from hearing. Danny Phantom: WHAO! Watch the aim! Jenny XJ9: Sorry but I need you for experament. Danny Phantom Mind: Man, Another one of Vlad Creation? Danny Phantom: Sorry, I'm not planning on being a lab rat. Jenny XJ9: Well if you want to do this the hard way. Jenny XJ9 turn her arm into double blasters. Danny Phantom: It never the easy way isn't it. Jenny XJ9 begin firing rapidly at Danny who put up a barrier shield to block, before flying upward and blasting green energy blast from his hands, With Jenny XJ9 flying to avoid it. Jenny XJ9: You are one tricky ghost to catch. Danny Phantom: And you're more annoying then Technus. Jenny XJ9: Who? Just hold still! Jenny XJ9 quickly fly after Danny, Continuing to fire at him as Danny quickly create duplicates to throw Jenny XJ9 off. Danny Phantom: If you want to catch me, you have to go through us. Jenny XJ9 quickly turn her arms into Shiva Swords and spin in fast speed, stretching her arms to slash the duplicate while also cutting the real Danny. Danny Phantom: Ow! Didn't see that coming. Jenny XJ9 turn her hands to normal before turning them to large fists as she ram Danny across the city, Before Danny grab XJ9 and turn invisible with her, Flying through the Fenton building before they both end up going through the ghost portal to the Ghost Zone. Jenny XJ9: Yikes, What is this place?!?! Danny Phantom: You don't want to know. Danny quickly toss Jenny XJ9 to one of the rocky ghostly platform as Jenny quickly get up, feeling some sparks from her arm. Jenny XJ9: Just let me capture you so I can get out of here! Jenny turn her arms into Rocket Cannons, firing missiles that lock on to Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom: I didn't want to do this! But you ask for it. Danny Phantom let out his powerful scream that sent the missles out of the way while slamming Jenny XJ9 to the wall, Pinning her down. Jenny XJ9: AHHHHHH!!!! Danny Phantom: TAKE THIS! Danny Phantom charge up his Ghost Beam and fire it at Jenny XJ9. XJ9 quickly cover herself by forming herself in a shield, But the beam blast through it, Exploding and Shattering Jenny XJ9 apart into pieces, With only XJ9 brain with eyes remain. Danny Phantom: Sorry, Had to do it, Got to go! Danny Phantom fly into the portal back to the real world as Jenny XJ9 brain shake in fear. K.O! Conclusion (Cue Danny Phantom Title Card) Danny Phantom: 60% Jenny XJ9: 40% Victory goes to...DANNY PHANTOM Trivia/Poll *This is the sixth DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff What you think of the result of Ghost Boy vs Robot Girl? Agree Disagree Disagree but enjoyed the fight Who are you rooting for? Danny Phantom Jenny XJ9 Both Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:"Nickelodeon" Theme DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Male VS Female Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Air/Flight Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights